


volleyball match

by fadingmoonlight



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beach Volleyball, Breeding, Exhibitionism, FaceFucking, M/M, Mild Feminization, Muscle Kink, Nude Beach, Voyeurism, fake jellyfish sting, hongseok is a whore, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingmoonlight/pseuds/fadingmoonlight
Summary: Listening to Shinwon sometimes has it perks. In this ocassion, Changgu gets to enjoy his time surrounded by naked bodies under the scorching sun.
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	volleyball match

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush of self-indulgence so I apologize in advance for the mess it is.

Changgu sat in his car, grip still tight on the steering wheel even though the car has been parked for about five minutes now. The heat was almost unbearable, sweat dripping down his forehead and palms clammy against the latex of the wheel, but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of the car. 

If he stayed inside, he would have to deal with the heat in a car with no AC, or maybe he could turn around and go back to the safety of his home, with AC. But he promised Shinwon he would check this nude beach out, and he had even promised he would be here for when Shinwon was free from work in about an hour and a half. So he really had no choice.

He stripped off his black tank top, watching himself on the rear view mirror; flexing his biceps, feeling his pecs, running his hands over his washboard abs. He was hot as fuck. He really had nothing to be ashamed of, he was just being dramatic.

He grabbed the bag from the backseat and headed to the beach. It was a five minute walk from where he had parked his car to the beach so he had to mentalize himself of the fact that he was going to be naked around a bunch of strangers. Shinwon had assured him that only people around their age frequented the beach, especially the hot ones who didn’t care about flaunting their perfect bodies around.

Shinwon had told him about his own experience in the beach, having been invited by some friends of his who wanted him to let go and not be so uptight. And as Shinwon had put it, it worked just great. He mainly talked about how free he felt being able to show off his body without inhibitions and all the hot people he found on the beach. He mentioned a particular event where he heard moans coming from one of the cubicles and found a girl masturbating in there, the girl telling him how hot and bothered all these naked guys with great bodies were making her. Shinwon, the kind gentleman he is, fucked her right there. Changgu would be lying if he didn’t say that story wasn’t the main reason why he acceded to come to the beach. 

The first step onto the scorching sand almost made Changgu backtrack, but the sight of a guy touching his, presumably, girlfriend’s tits while she jerked him off in front of everyone like it was nothing made him stay. He walked around the beach, trying not to be too obvious about his staring. Sure enough, Shinwon was right, no one here must be older than 30, which helps ease Changgu’s nerves. All he saw around were hot girls and guys with perfect bodies, and although most guys were soft, some weren’t afraid of showing around their hard cocks. If he keeps staring, Changgu might join them.

He settled for a spot on the far back behind almost everyone save for a few people who weren’t that close to him, so he had his own space. He looked around for the lifeguards, and once again Shinwon was right, the lifeguards were truly a blessing to look at. He might go up and talk to him later if he gets the courage. 

After placing down his towel, he realized he was a bit overdressed with his trunks still on compared to all the naked people. He took them off with no shame at all. Now that he was naked he felt more comfortable than he had initially expected. He out on sun cream like the responsible man he is and lied down on the towel, letting the sun rays tan his well worked body. He wrapped a hand around his half-hard cock, giving it a few slow strokes before deciding on jerking off until he was at full mast in hopes of impressing some guy or girl who passed by with his rather big cock. Or at least that’s what all his hookups said.

After his cock was fully hard, he resumed his sunbathing session, hands behind his head and eyes closed, when suddenly a shadow hovering over him forced him to open his eyes. He found himself staring up at a beautiful boy, a wide grin spread across his face. “Hey, man. Sorry for interrupting your alone time,” the stranger said, moving back to a standing position. Changgu changed to a sitting position, intrigued by the stranger. “It’s fine, don’t worry. Did you need anything?”

“My friends and I want to play some volleyball, but I don’t have partner. I saw you here all alone and I thought giving it a try wouldn’t hurt anyone,” the stranger answered, scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment. Changgu’s attention shifted to the man’s almost hairless pits momentaneously before regaining focus. “So you are asking me to be your partner in a volleyball match?” Changgu smirked at the boy, head tilted upwards to look at the stranger’s shy blush.

“Well, yeah, but only if you want to,” cute stranger murmured, wrapping his hand around his cock to give it a stroke before moving it away again. Changgu chuckled, extending his hand for the stranger to help him up, “sure, let’s go.”

The stranger beamed, practically snatching Changgu up, having to hold him by the waist so he wouldn’t fall, both boys standing way too close to each other for the sweltering heat falling down on them at the moment. “I’m Hongseok, by the way,” Hongseok said while letting the air breath between them again and started to walk to where his friends waited for them, Changgu following closely behind.

“I’m Changgu, nice to meet you, Hongseok,” Hongseok turned around to look at Changgu who was grinning at him.

Hongseok led him to a zone where there were several volleyball courts for people to play. There were two boys waiting in one of the courts, one of them was really tall so Changgu could already tell they were at disadvantage. The shorter one had his hands on the taller’s ass and Changgu could tell had it not been for Hongseok coughing to gain their attention, they would have started making out right there. Both boys separated just enough to look at the newly arrived boys, but not enough for shorter guy to move his hand away from his boyfriend’s ass.

“Guys, I found a partner, this is Changgu. Changgu, these are my friends. The giant is Wooseok and the other one is Hyunggu,” Hongseok introduced his friends while bending over to pick up the ball. Changgu couldn’t help but stare at his ass.

The boys exchanged greetings, Wooseok and Hyunggu looking Changgu up and down as if they were examining him from afar. “You’re hot,” Wooseok whistled, to which his boyfriend added, “and you also have a big cock, damn.”

Changgu blushed at their words, feeling flattered and embarrassed all the same. Hongseok patted him in the shoulder while laughing lightly. “Don’t mind them too much, they have no filter at all. They’re not wrong, though. You’re really hot, well endowed too,” Hongseok finished with a wink, not helping to Changgu’s increasing blush.

They decided to start the match now, Hongseok calling over one of the lifeguards, a really hot one with blond hair, perfect worked body and a hard thick cock, and asked him to be the referee. Wooseok and Hyunggu stood on one side of the net, Hongseok and Changgu on the other.

It took Changgu a while to get used to Hongseok’s playing style, even after Hongseok had explained him everything before the game. By the time Changgu started getting used to Hongseok’s offensive tactic they were already losing by five points and they were yet to score. Wooseok being gigantic wasn’t of much help either.

The game was tiring, more so under the scorching sun but none of the guys faltered. Hongseok acted as both the receptor and the hitter, leaving Changgu to do the setting work. They slowly are able to decipher what the other was about to do without needing to talk about it, just a glance at each other was enough. Whenever Hongseok jumped to hit the ball, Changgu would catch a glimpse of his half hard cock flopping around, or the few sweaty hairs on his pit, or his ass bouncing along with him. 

The cherry on top was when Hongseok would bend over to pick the ball up, his asscheeks spreading and showing a pink puckering hole. Changgu started to feel lightheaded. 

The game was exhausting, all the jumping and moving around under the sun took a toll on all the guys. Wooseok and Hyunggu won, mainly because of Wooseok’s blocking ability, but a victory nonetheless. By the time they were done they were all sweating, so they opted to go swim for a while, inviting Changgu to come along with them. Hongseok even accompanied him to grab his stuff to put it with theirs so they could watch it from the water. Changgu caught a few people checking them out not so subtly; a few girls winking at them, Hongseok winking back while Changgu just politely bowed.

“Dude, I feel like everyone staring at my junk,” Changgu whispered, getting closer to Hongseok so the other could hear him clearly, which he did, guessing by the short chortle he let out. “That’s because they are. It’s an impressive junk after all,” Hongseok laughed once again, but there was a mischievous tone to it.

“You seem pretty used to all the staring.” The had already reached Changgu’s stuff, the boy crouching bending over to pick up his stuff, looking over his shoulder to keep looking at Hongseok, who was more focused on his ass than what he had said, but snapped out of it when Changgu got back into standing position, towel and bag in hand. Hongseok talked again as they resumed their walking.

“Yeah, you could say I’m a regular around here,” Hongseok said dismissively, stopping in front of the girls who winked at them to flex his muscles in front of them, prompting Changgu to the same, the girls giggled and one of them stood up to give them her number and telling them to text her if they wanted to have some fun while gesturing towards her friends. The girl went back to her group, Hongseok and Changgu staring at how her hips and perky butt swayed as she walked; Hongseok’s talking interrupted Changgu’s staring, “and this kind of stuff happens all the time.”

Both boys laughed, Changgu slipping the piece of paper in his back and pulling out his own phone to ask Hongseok for his number. 

The walk back was filled with random questions and mostly teasing from Hongseok’s part about Changgu’s first time in a nude beach. “At least you’re enjoying yourself, right?” Hongseok had asked after Changgu confessed he was kind of iffy about coming, to which he responded positively.

Once he had set all his stuff next to the group’s, he checked his phone to find texts from Shinwon from 15 minutes ago saying he would be arriving in about 45 minutes. Wooseok and Hyunggu had been waiting for them under the umbrella, a towel thrown over their shoulders after taking a bath in the salty water. Hongseok put a hand on his shoulder, nodding his head in the water’s direction, a grin on his face. Changgu gave him a thumbs up and dropped his phone inside his bag, telling Wooseok and Hyunggu they’ll be back soon, getting a barely audible hmm in agreement he didn’t wait to hear as he ran behind Hongseok to jump in the freezing water.

Hongseok and Changgu splashed around, getting used to the temperature. Changgu discovered that Hongseok was quite playful, splashing water and pretending to try to drown him. There was a moment where Hongseok dived beneath him and lifted him up and, had it not been for the playful nature of the act, Changgu would have been embarrassed by his cock touching the back of Hongseok’s head. After a while in the water, Hongseok wrapped his arm around Changgu’s shoulder and leaned closer towards him.

“Hey, I know a secret spot around here. Wanna come check it out?” Hongseok whispered, quite sexily im Changgu’s opinion, in his ear and Changgu answered with a nod and a small smile. Hongseok gestured for Changgu to follow him and started swimming towards the end of the beach.

They were pretty close to the end of the beach from the beginning, quickly passing by the wall of rocks that delimited the beach and moving into what seemed like a cave. It seemed like they were nearing Hongseok’s secret spot when Changgu heard Hongseok hiss, “what’s wrong?”

“I think a jellyfish just stung me,” Hongseok answered, stopping swimming for a moment to look around, “we’re close to the spot, let’s hurry.”

Changgu just nodded, following after Hongseok after he resumed his swimming. And sure enough, it didn’t take them long to reach the secret spot. It was basically a beach inside what could be considered a cave, but there was a hole on top where the sunlight made its way through. It was really pretty in Changgu’s opinion. Nobody else was there but themselves so Changgu was glad they could enjoy it alone.

Both boys made their way out the water, the worry about the jellyfish sting still lingering in the air. Hongseok lied down on the sand, sitting up when Changgu stood before him and his shadow hovered over him, the roles from earlier reversing. “Do you know where it stung you?”

Hongseok shrugged, touching around his (very defined) abs and ribs, “i’m not sure where it is exactly, but i feel the pain around here.” Hongseok stopped talking to gesture around the area he had been touching before.

“That sucks, man. Wish I could help you somehow,” Changgu stated, a look of worry on his face that made Hongseok stifle a laugh.

“Welll…” Hongseok trailed off for a second, inciting Changgu’s attention, “there’s this thing people say works against jellyfish stings.” Changgu looked at Hongseok, expecting him to tell him what it is, but the other guy looked almost shameful. Changgu urged Hongseok to tell him, the older scratching his head in mild embarrassment. “Well, you… you’d have to pee on me.”

Hongseok maintained his gaze on Changgu, whose brain had stopped working for a moment at the prospect of pissing on Hongseok. A smirk made its way onto his face before responding, “sure, I’ll do it.” 

Hongseok smirked back at him, getting ready to get pissed all over. Changgu stroked his cock a few times, feeling his shaft harden at the situation, and aimed it right at Hongseok’s abdomen, letting the golden liquid flood out onto Hongseok’s tanned skin, throwing his head back as he sighed in pleasure.

Changgu looked over at Hongseok through half-closed eyes, watching the other boy enjoy the warm liquid hitting his skin to the point of spreading it all over his body with his hands, further arousing Changgu who spoke up, startling Hongseok. “God, you’re such a slut. You enjoy getting pissed on like the dirty slut you are, dom’t you? Bet you didn’t even get stung at all, you just wanted me to piss all over you,” Changgu groaned, now aiming his leak at Hongseok’s face, who seemed to be enjoying it even more. Changgu got closer to slap his cock on Hongseok’s mouth, the last few droplets of piss falling on his lips, prompting Hongseok to run his tongue over them.

“Did you like it, you dirty slut?” Changgu asked, grabbing Hongseok’s face and forcing him to look up at him, “I loved it, you were so good, daddy.” That word flicked something in Changgu’s brain, who grabbed Hongseok rougher and filled his eyes with lust, “open your mouth.”

Hongseok happily obliged, liking Changgu’s dominant side. Changgu spat right into his open mouth and then proceeded to slap him, laughing at him and calling him his dirty slut. “You’ve got me all worked up, so now you gotta do something about it,” Changgu smirked, pullig his cock closer to Hongseok’s open mouth.

Changgu was big, not as long as Hongseok, but his thickness was on another level, stretching Hongseok’s lips like no other dick has ever had. Hongseok wrapped one hand around the base of Changgu’s cock, the other one feeling Changgu’s muscled thighs and hard butt that riled Hongseok up. He was having a hard time taking the whole cock inside of him, so Changgu helped him by grabbing the back of his head and slamming the whole shaft down his throat.

He had no mercy for Hongseok, thrusting his cock in and out his mouth relentlessly. All Hongseok could do was run his hands all over Changgu’s muscled body he loved so much. He hit Changgu’s leg three times to let him know he was breathless, the other boy pushing to let him regain air after fucking his mouth hard. Hongseok was teary eyed and there was drool running the commissure of his lips, but he enjoyed being used more than anything.

“Okay, slut, now stand up and lean on that rock, your mouth isn’t enough payback for getting me so horny.” Hongseok did as told, even going as far as sticking out his ass for easier access. It’s not like he’s not used to this. 

He leaned his head on the rock, waiting for Changgu to do something and fuck him finally. He let out a loud gasp when he felt something wet prodding at his entrance, looking back to the sight of Changgu on his knees, spreading his asscheeks apart and eating him out. Hongseok continued moaning as Changgu started tongue fucking him and stretching his hole, getting him all wet and loose for his fat cock. Changgu stood up, doing a fingering motion in Hongseok’s hole, almost like if it were a pussy, while putting two fingers in Hongseok’s mouth before ordering him to suck.

The two boys were two focused on their pleasure, Changgu hovering above Hongseok as he rubbed his pussy at a rapid pace, unbeknown to the two boys watching them. Wooseok and Hyunggu had followed them after they saw them going beyond the beach, making sure to leave all their important stuff covered. They had seen them enter the cave, so they hid behind a rock that allowed them to watch what they were doing in the private beach. The moment they saw Changgu piss all over Hongseok, the two boys got incredibly aroused, jerking each other off and it was a matter of time before they recreated the show their friends were putting on with each other.

Changgu pulled out the fingers from Hongseok’s mouth, a string of saliva linggering in the space. Changgu grabbed Hongseok’s face with the hand he was rubbing his hole and forced Hongseok to look a him, “you’re such a good slut, open your mouth,” Changgu said, immediately spitting in his mouth, the saliva dripping down Hongseok’s used mouth, just like he wanted. At the same time, he started circling Hongseok’s entrance with his wet fingers, slowly inserting the first one. Hongseok almost screamed, but Changgu was quick enough to press his lip to the other’s, starting a heated a make out session. Changgu inserted his tongue inside Hongseok’s mouth as he added a second finger inside Hongseok, who writhed in discomfort, starting a scissoring motion. Changgu explored the hot cavity with his tongue, grabbing Hongseok’s hands and putting them behind his back to keep hims still.

A long make out session, with spit and slaps included, and four fingers later, Hongseok was ready to take Changgu’s cock. Changgu spit on his cock, coating the hard member with it as well as his precum. Hongseok’s hole was gaping, ready to be filled by Changgu’s big fat cock he so desperately needed inside of him.

“I’m gonna fill your loose pussy so good, slut,” Changgu licked his lips before positioning the head of his cock in Hongseok’s entrance, pushing in slowly not to hurt Hongseok. Once he had his whole cock inside of him, he felt Hongseok clench around him, telling the other boy to relax and wait to get used to the sixe. About two minutes later, Changgu started moving, pulling almost his whole shaft out but the head and then thrusting in again, hard, Hongseok letting out an audible sound that sounded like both a gasp and a moan. Changgu feel into a comfortable pace, not too fast yet but enough for Hongseok to start whimpering from the abuse to his prostate and Changgu’s hard spanks.

Behind the rock, Hyunggu was already messily pounding into Wooseok, their friends long forgotten and the two boys concentrated on their own climax. Wooseok’s leg was pulled on top of a rock as Hyunggu thrusted inside of him rapidly. Wooseok was the first to come, muffling his moans with his hands. Wooseok’s tight walls clenching around his cock caused Hyunggu to cum too, biting hard into Wooseok’s shoulder to avoid making too much noise, He watched the cum drip out Wooseok’s hole, enjoying the view of Wooseok’s pale thighs covered in cum.

Changgu had started to go faster as well, his thrusts starting to become more erratic and messy, but just as blissful, if not more. Changgu felt all of Hongseok’s body as he fucked into him, his pecs, his rock hard abs, his strong thighs, his wide shoulders. “You’re so ripped, I wonder what would people think if they knew such a big guy is nothing but a slut for cock,” Changgu groaned, playing with Hongseok’s sensitive nipples, prompting him to lean his head back, resting it on Changgu’s shoulder feeling overwhelmed from all the pleasure, He cam with a loud cry, spurts of cum coming out fast, covering him from his face to his abs, some even falling on Changgu’s face, who started thrusting even faster after Hongseok cummed, driving him into overstimulation.

“Fuck, slut, I’m so close. Do you want me to fill your pussy with my seed? Want me to make you mine?” Changgu punctuated every word with a thrust right into Hongseok’s prostate, the boy too overwhelmed to let out coherent answer, but still able to mutter a small yes, daddy, please that drove Changgu over the edge. With one last thrust he spilled his seed inside of Hongseok, a low grunt falling out his lips. He pulled his still hard cock out of Hongseok, the cum dripping out and falling down Hongseok’s toned legs. Changgu scooped some of his cum, as well as some of Hongseok’s and fed it to him, watching the boy lick his fingers clean before pulling him closer for a kiss where they swapped cums. 

Both boys lied down on the sand, too spent to move yet, Changgu drawing sooting circles on Hongseok’s back as he rested his head on his chest, almost drowsily, “you were so good, baby. You handled my cock so well,” Changgu whispered, making Hongseok smile.

The boys stayed like that for a few more minutes, letting Hongseok rest after getting his guts rearranged. They agreed to go back to the shore, not wanting to make the others worry about them, so they set off immediately, letting the salty water clean the mess they made on themselves. 

Both boys came out the water all wet, no trance of sex on them. The lifeguard from earlier waved at Hongseok, the boy responding with a nod in his direction. “You know him?” Changgu asked, intrigued by the good-looking lifeguard. Hongseok smirked, slapping his ass and groping him, making Changgu blush. “Oh, I know him very well,” Hongseok answered, wiggling his eyebrows implying they must have had their fair share of similar adventures like the one they just had.

“You should introduce him to me, then,” Changgu said, groping Hongseok’s ass in return. “Sure’ll do, but he isn’t as willing to get his back plowed as I am, haha.” Both boys laughed, arriving where they had left their stuff, Wooseok and Hyunggu laid on their towels, faces still red from their own adventure. Changgu checked his messages and saw that Shinwon had already arrived, so he let the guys know he was going to look for his friend, who told him to back soon and bring his friend too.

Changgu went over to the entrance of the beach, where Shinwon was waiting for him, completely naked. When he got closer he could see Shinwon’s manhood was hard, much like his own. “Hey, man, what took you so long?” Shinwon asked, leaning for a bro-hug.

“Sorry, I was busy,” Changgu replied cheekily, Shinwon understanding the tone of his friend perfectly and clapping him in the shoulder, whistling at the prospect of his friend getting lucky. “Seems like you’re having a really good time.”

Changgu chuckled, leading the way back to the others, “you have no idea.”


End file.
